Bashim
The Bashims are a Barbarian race found in the southwestern canyons of Valencia. They're described as having their bodies covered in fur and goat-like horns and legs. Their lowest caste is said to be on par with elite human infantrymen.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/4820/ It's known they're highly honorable, have their own language and follow nature's way. Their current decadent and aggressive nature isolate them from the world.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/3337/ History The Bashim were a rather gentle and docile isolated tribe of Demibeasts that have been living in Valencia since civilization itself took its roots in the land.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/3337/ The Dwarf warrior At some point in the past a Dwarf warrior from a southern fallen Dwarven kingdom spent some time with them. They got along quickly. The Bashims were intrigued by the armor and weapons the Dwarf had, and from him learned its uses and combat skills.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6725/https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6726/ Even after the Dwarf left the race continued to enjoy fighting. It seemed the presence of the visitor had made them embrace civilization. They learned how to handle various weapons and developed their own culture.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6727/ The Bashim and the Centaurus The Bashim and the Centaurus were neither hostile nor friendly toward each other, but a war involving the Basilisks turned them hostile. The war-loving Bashims joined a war between the Centaurus and the Basilisks to exterminate the latter, and while the races waged war the inner fire on the Centaurus' sacred being was put off. The Centaurus thought it was the Bashims who neutralized their sacred being, and the Bashims, highly honorable as they are, couldn't stand such false accusations. Thus began the war between the two tribes. A tragic conflict without reason.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6711/ Culture The Bashim love competing with each other. They never turn down challenges related to combat. The race loves it so much they never know how to surrender or give up. It's a common belief that the only way to legitimately end a battle is for one party to see the "end" even if that could very well mean death.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6708/ The tribe structures itself with a rank system based on combat ability: *Ohonsey: Lowest caste. Though weak by Bashim standards, they can't be ignored. Their archers shoot slower than an average human does, but do not miss as much. The elementalists handle various elements, mostly destructiion spells. *Kurd: Middle caste. They're bigger and stronger than the Ohonsey and usually wield spiked wooden clubs. Their throwers specialize in throwing spears and some of the better warriors wield shotels curved swords called shotels that can easily penetrate armor. The Kurd have in their ranks the Bandsman, who are tasked with uplifting the morale of the troops. *Khala: Highest rank among the Bashims. They're usually elite combatants, leaders and expert spear throwers. Their knowledge of magic is based on the study of various elements and use of destruction spells and totems. Healing spells are disregarded.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/4822/ Locations They're exclusively found in their habitat, the Bashim Base inside the Pujiya Canyon. The center of their base seems to be built above the sealed entrance of the Kanadja Mos temple.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6777/ Tribes & Groups Torenandu's tribe *Ohonsey *Ohonsey Archer *Ohonsey Elementalist *Kurd Infantryman *Kurd Thrower *Kurd Reinforced Infantryman *Kurd Bandsman *Khala Elite Combatant *Khala Commanding Officer *Khala Reinforced Thrower :Structures and items :*Bashim Target Totem :*Bashim Extermination Totem :*Bashim Guard Totem :*Bashim Energy Totem Trivia Work in progress. References Category:Races